bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LazyJasio/Noob
In a server there was a noob wich had 97 honey and....*drum roll please* a pro with 2.6bill honey AND!!! a very mean hacker Hacker: Hmmm a nice server to destroy mwahaha pro: YAY!!! got a gifted music noob: oh no.... a basic Hacker: hmm king beetle i can defeat him he 1 hit kills the king beetle Hacker: haha noob noob: stop!!! his basic bee hits him Hacker: mwahaha you cant stop me pro: lets get this in my hands gifted photon shoots hacker Hacker: Owww!!! Hacker: lets destroy this place vicious bee makes a spike near the hacker Hacker: not again noob: nope i'm not gonna do this pro: he ran away hacker runs away Chapter 2 Hacker: A KING BEETLE AMULET!!!!! pro: NOOB!! noob: oh so whos better pro: the hacker noob: ok i have to royal jelly my basic bee Chapter 3 noob: i got my first ledgendary pro: wot noob: a demon bee pro: lel Hacker: oh so you just want to do it pro: what Hacker: nothing.. noob: ok i'm going to run noob runs away Chapter 4 noob: i got another legendary pro: again what is it noob: music pro: so demon music noob: ohh i get it Hacker:delete mushroom field deletes mushroom field noob: oh no... pro: nooo... Chapter 5 deletes spider,blue flower,bamboo,strawberry,cactus,pumpkin,pine forest,and rose field pro: how could you hacker: i deleted some i ned to delete more deletes all fields pro: ok its going to be hard noob: OMG!! pro: look what he's doing noob: nah dont dont dont Chapter 6 pro: OH NO!! LAVA!!! pro: BEE'S ATTACK noob: attck plz Demon bee hits hacker with fire Photon bee hits hacker with lazers Tabby bee scratches Hacker Gifted Music bee makes a song to send him asleep noob: my turn Demon Bee attacks with fire Commander Bee Leads Basic Bee Basic bee attacks Tunnel bear gets mad Tunnel bear: grrr pro: oh no noob: oh no Tunnel bear attacks him Hacker: nooooo Chapter 7 Hacker: all my progress why why!! pro: nah you aint gonna touch that pro: ( ͡'° '͜ʖ ͡°) noob: ( ͡'° '͜ʖ ͡°) Hacker: not fair Hacker: ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°) pro: play normally Chapter 8 Hacker: (∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━☆─=≡Σ((( つ◕ل͜◕)つ pro: he's adding something noob: awww a pet pet: (∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━☆ﾟ pro: magic... pet: (つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)つ ─=≡ΣO)) pet: kame..hame..HAAAA!!! pro: Owww!!! noob: im back OH GEEZ pet:(∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━☆ﾟ. * ･ ｡ﾟ, pro: i'm flying noob: me tooo pet runs pro: wait Chapter 6 pro: pet... noob: yay pet: aww pet dissapears Hacker: you fool pro: why why why!! noob: nooo Hacker: now this server will die noob&pro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Chapter 9 Hacker: time for my mega fire-ball wich is th size of the sun it took years noob: noo!!! pro: this is our last hope noob: i hope to never get destroyed Chapter 10 they were near king beetle's lair in a cell pro: i wish i couldn't be there noob: i'm bored pro: do you want to destroy bss noob: noo! pro: i.i.i want to live noob: this will be our few last words both: HELP!!! King Beetle comes in King Beetle: lets get out of here noob and pro ride on him Chapter 11 Hacker: destroying people is fun pro: not now Hacker: weaklings noob: no we are not weak pro: you're right Hacker: shoot ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ノ=☆ he misses pro: KO for you Hacker: flower power (∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━✿✿✿✿✿✿ misses again pro: haha Chapter 12 pro: destroy hacker noob: grrr demon bee attacks vicious bee attacks photon attacks Hacker: SUNBALL!!! shoots out a fire-ball wich is the sise of the sun LazyJasio: i can do this hits with honey dipper switches to red sycthe LazyJasio: READY 3 2 1 Defeats hacker Hacker: hey you your not gonna like it LazyJasio:( ͡ ͡° ͡° ʖ ͡° ͡°) Hacker: no no no no no no no no no no no no!!! Hacker: BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LAZYJASIO STOPS DE BALL NOOOO BANS HACKER LazyJasio: Hmmm that should be a ban pro: Thx noob: Thx the end Category:Blog posts